


mint condition

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fujigaya has clearly been missing out on the alternative benefits of mints.





	mint condition

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (fireworks).

Fujigaya peels his face away from Kitayama’s after yet another photoshoot and heads to the waiting area to retrieve his bag and his dignity.

“I shouldn’t know this,” Kitayama says to him, “but your breath is very nice today. Did you change your toothpaste?”

“Mints,” Fujigaya replies without turning around. “They have this new cinnamon kind and I’m, like, addicted to it. I can’t stop eating them.”

“Oh yeah?”

Kitayama sounds interested, so Fujigaya pulls the tin from his bag and holds it out in his hand. “You can have some, if you want.”

Shrugging his nonchalance, Kitayama takes two of the mints and pops them into his mouth. Fujigaya watches in amusement as Kitayama’s eyes bulge open comically and he makes this incredulous surprised face.

“I guess they have a bit of a kick to them at first,” Fujigaya says, biting his cheeks to keep from laughing.

Kitayama’s expression turns contemplative as the mints dissolve on his tongue. “It feels like fireworks in my mouth.”

That has Fujigaya laughing harder than he has in awhile, particularly around this one, and he nearly falls over from the force of it. Luckily, Yokoo is there for him to land on.

“Nice to see you two getting along,” Yokoo comments, doing nothing to shove Fujigaya off of him. “Just remember where you are.”

Fujigaya stops laughing abruptly, quickly looking over his shoulder to see if any of the staff saw them, distracted by his paranoia as Kitayama announces, “Taisuke has blowjob mints.”

“What?” both Yokoo and Fujigaya reply, only the former amused.

“What?” Kitayama asks, looking back and forth between the other two. “Don’t tell me neither one of you have had a mint blowjob before.”

“What’s—?” Yokoo starts to ask, then shakes his head. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“Yes you do,” Kitayama insists, grabbing Yokoo by the shoulders firmly like this is a matter of life or death. “It’s basically the best thing in the entire _world_.”

“Really,” Fujigaya says, trying not to sound too curious.

“ _Yes_.” Kitayama looks almost pleading, like he’s trying to talk them into it _right now_ , and it gives Fujigaya an idea.

“I don’t believe you,” he challenges, calling upon his exceptional level of acting skills that he usually uses to pretend he’s attracted to women. “There’s no way something like that can feel good.”

He’s pretty sure Yokoo chortles behind him, because Yokoo can see right through all of Fujigaya’s acts, but Kitayama just narrows his eyes in competition. Anyone else would have just rolled his eyes and told Fujigaya “your loss”, but Kitayama just huffs indignantly and grabs him by the arm.

“ _Staff_ ,” Yokoo hisses after them, and Fujigaya shoves Kitayama for good measure. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve fought in this studio.

After kicking Nikaido and Senga out of the stairwell, Kitayama pins Fujigaya to the wall and manages to look menacing even from so far down. “Give me the mints,” he says, eyes hard and jaw set.

“They’re in my pocket,” Fujigaya replies, barely holding back his shiver, because Kitayama with something to prove is _hot_. “Get them yourself.”

Kitayama doesn’t waste time, shoving both of his hands down Fujigaya’s back pockets first, not even bothering to cover up the blatant grope of Fujigaya’s ass before checking the front. The mints are right there, but Kitayama keeps searching anyway, digging his fingers as far in as he can and making Fujigaya inhale sharply as his cock is bumped from both sides.

Looking satisfied with himself, Kitayama pulls back his hands and places three more mints on his tongue, which slowly curls back into his mouth while Fujigaya watches intently. His eyes lift to meet Kitayama’s, locked in a stare that doesn’t waver even when Kitayama reaches down to unfasten Fujigaya’s belt.

His pants are next and Kitayama smirks when he finds Fujigaya already aroused, but Fujigaya just bites his lip and breathes harshly out his nose as Kitayama’s fingers wrap around him and stroke him to full hardness. He can tell the second the mints dissolve completely, because Kitayama licks his lips and flashes a dirty smile as he drops to his knees.

He takes Fujigaya into his mouth right away, the hot moisture surrounding him completely, but there’s also a layer of tingling added to it. Fujigaya leans his head back and flings his arm over his mouth, because he can’t stop this moan and everything echoes in the stairwell. Kitayama hadn’t been kidding—this is _amazing_ , his hips automatically pushing forward to feel more of it when Kitayama doesn’t move.

Then that bastard pushes Fujigaya against the wall and pulls all the way off, looking up at him with a smug face and completely unnecessary tongue actions. “I rest my case.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Fujigaya growls. “Finish what you started.”

“Why?” Kitayama asks. “I made my point.”

“Mitsu…” Fujigaya bites his tongue before he can whine.

“Oh, I’m ‘Mitsu’ now.” Kitayama gives him a knowing look as he lifts a hand to run a single finger along the length of Fujigaya’s cock. “Tell me how badly you want it and I’ll think about it.”

This plan has certainly backfired, Fujigaya thinks as he considers his options. It’s not like Kitayama can embarrass him _too_ badly, at least without admitting what he did to deserve it, and the thumb that swipes the head of Fujigaya’s cock makes his decision much easier.

“Okay, fine,” Fujigaya breathes, closing his eyes to the shame. “I want it, Mitsu, please put your mouth on me. It feels so good, _please_ keep going.”

“Convincing,” Kitayama says, and Fujigaya shudders at the cool breath on his tip. “You’re doing it to me, too.”

“Whatever,” Fujigaya agrees, and his next breath is caught in his throat as Kitayama sucks him back down and doesn’t stop.

It feels even better in motion, the tingles from the mints almost like a mild vibration as they course up and down his length. Fujigaya doesn’t know how he’s lived this entire time without experiencing this, his knees weakening with each bob of Kitayama’s head. His fingers thread into soft hair and Kitayama lets him, though he doesn’t have to guide him with as fast as Kitayama’s going on his own. Probably he just wants it over as soon as possible, but Fujigaya’s not complaining as his hips snap enough to thrust down Kitayama’s throat.

Then Kitayama pulls back to focus on the head and Fujigaya has to stuff his fist into his mouth, his muffled moan still audible as those tingles relocate somewhere much more sensitive. Kitayama brings his hand up to pump the shaft and Fujigaya’s next twist of Kitayama’s hair is as much warning as he’s going to get, his body jerking as he comes so hard that his knees give out completely.

Kitayama holds him up long enough to drink him down, then lets him fall unceremoniously to the floor where he blinks open his eyes in time to see Kitayama lick his lips. “Fuck _you_ , that was hot,” he says, his voice barely a whisper.

“Told you,” Kitayama shoots back. “My turn.”

Fujigaya’s still gathering his bearings when he’s grabbed by the hair, his head positioned as something smooth and a little wet presses against his lips. He has something to say about Kitayama being hard and leaking just from sucking him off, but he’ll save it for another time as he only has enough energy to lick at the bitter precome before Kitayama thrusts right into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Taisuke,” Kitayama mutters, and Fujigaya perks up more. “Come on, move.”

Fujigaya tries, but he’s still not in full control of his motor senses and he ends up just grabbing onto Kitayama’s hips and pulling him closer. Kitayama takes the hint and holds Fujigaya still by his hair, bracing himself with one hand on the wall as he unapologetically fucks Fujigaya’s mouth. He doesn’t go too deep, which Fujigaya appreciates and makes up for by flicking his tongue as much as he can.

A low groan sounds from above and Fujigaya hollows out his cheeks, making his suction tighter and Kitayama’s gasp is satisfying. Suddenly Kitayama hisses his name and Fujigaya feels a warm burst on his tongue, using what little energy he has to suck it down until Kitayama releases his hair and collapses next to him.

Now he needs a mint for a different reason, Fujigaya thinks as he reaches for the tin. He tosses a few into his mouth and absently holds out the rest for Kitayama, who accepts them with a laugh.

“You know what else feels really good with mints?” Kitayama whispers, and Fujigaya shakes his head.

Instead of answering, Kitayama grabs his face and presses their lips together, the double burst of cinnamon like an explosion in his mouth. It intensifies with each lick of Kitayama’s tongue, which Fujigaya returns full force as he wraps his arms around Kitayama’s shoulders and kisses him deeply, forgetting about everything except the tingles in his mouth and the bright lights behind his eyes.

Much later, when they return to the studio, still flushed and considerably disheveled, a staff member eyes them suspiciously and asks what they’ve been up to.

“Fireworks,” they both answer casually, like it was rehearsed, and Fujigaya’s already planning to buy more of those mints in bulk.


End file.
